


Villain (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hell, Mother-Son Relationship, Ruler of Hell, Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Witch Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 25] - [Crowley's POV]Just a little moment between Crowley and his dear mother.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Villain (EN)

“… and so, I was thinking about a new way of classifying the contracts, what about-“

I sighed. This secretary demon was boring and annoying me so much. Why are demons so chatty?! Blablabla… I sipped my demonic cocktail while hearing him talking nonsense. I’ve been the King of Hell since a few years now and I was bored. Demons aren’t fun sometimes. Especially when it came to paperwork. I mean, come on, why don’t you shut up and do your job like the little dog you are. I don’t remember being so annoying while I was the King of the Crossroads. I did my job, I made deals, I gave the contracts and basta. It wasn’t a big deal. But no, we are in the 21th century, people loved revolutions and demonstrations and yelling at the others about something, so Demons were the same. Poor Hell. It became more sinister and morose. I tried to keep Hell good and make it great again. It didn’t work. Hell is… chaos like it is used to be but… I didn’t imagine it could be so hard to rule here.

“So? What do you think about that, My King?” the demon said.

“What?” I looked at him with an annoyed face.

“You… didn’t listen?”

“Why should I listen to you? You are bothering me with your gibberish. Who is the secretary here?”

“Huh… Me?”

“Right. And who am I?”

“The… King of Hell?”

“Right. So, do you think I bloody care about how you are classifying the contracts?” I said, raising my voice.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“Do what you bloody want, I don’t care! Just give me the contracts that I have to sign like we always did!”

“Y-Yes, Crowley.”

I gestured to the demon, telling him to shoo away, and I sighed again. But my face lightened up when an idea crossed my mind. I smirked. It’s time to have a little bit of fun.

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The Ritz-Carlton, a five-star hotel. That was my mother’s temporary home. Fancy. She always had expensive tastes. I rolled my eyes and entered the building. I found her room and decided not to appear in it, I just knocked at the door very slowly.

“If it is about room service, you can come in.” She said without opening the door.

I smirked and opened the door. She was reading something on the couch, without paying attention to me. I came closer to her and spoke with a fake soft voice.

“Do you need me to do something, Madam?”

Rowena suddenly looked at me with a surprised face before making a disgusted and disappointed face.

“Ugh… Fergus.”

“Hello, Mother.”

“What is bringing you here?” She said while going back to her book.

“Well, when children are bored, don’t they go to see mommy?”

Mother rolled her eyes and sighed, closing her book and turning toward me.

“Why, dear son, when I’m enjoying something, even a wee moment, do you always appear in my life again?”

I smirked.

“Every Princess needs a Villain, Mother.”

“Oh, so you are calling me a Princess, Fergus?” She said, arching an eyebrow.

“No. I’m the Princess here.” I answered, seeing Rowena roll her eyes again. “Well… I’m a King but you get the picture, right?”

“Very much so.” Rowena said between her teeth.

I huffed a little, proud of myself. Bothering my mother was one of my favorite activities.

“Anyway. I’m bored and I reconsidered the offer you made last time we saw each other.”

Mother made a “huh” and arched an eyebrow again, interested in the conversation all of a sudden. She was making a little smirk, ready to listen to everything.

“There isn’t a good place for you in Hell. You can’t hide there. But, I can offer you protection from the Witches who are chasing you, and I can even have them killed.”

“How so?”

“Well, for the protection, I can send all the demons I want. They know you are the King of Hell’s mother so they will accept.”

Rowena frowned and seemed to think. I walked in the room and grabbed a bottle of whiskey which was here and poured myself a glass of it. I sat on a chair in front of my mother and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

“What about killing them?”

“Dear Mother, are you forgetting that we have two big, dumb Winchesters and their Angel pet at our disposal. I just have to call Moose or Squirrel, or, I manage to use someone to call them about a Witch case.”

Mother thought again. She hesitated before looking at me.

“Do you think it can work? Using the Winchesters to kill these two numpty witches?”

“Well. Samantha is always willing to help people and Dean is a hunter who needs cases to keep going, and they will call Castiel for backup. Why are you asking that, Mother? Are you in fond of them? You don’t want them to get hurt?” I said mockingly at her.

“Ugh… No… I just don’t want them to know we are using them. I don’t want another drama with the boys.” Rowena said with a hint of annoyance.

I smirked. No one wants a drama with the Winchesters.

“So, deal?”

“Show time, I guess.” Mother said, winking at me.


End file.
